


mine

by oceanyeon



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Collars, Exhibitionism, F/F, PWP, Pet Play, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-06-16 12:27:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15437031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oceanyeon/pseuds/oceanyeon
Summary: “My lips are for Jihyo!”“Yup, they’re mine.”





	mine

**Author's Note:**

> which lips????

Alcohol made Sana feel things.

Not just in her own body— although the tingling of her skin and relaxed muscles were a part of the experience— but she also just had the strong need to touch everything and everyone. Petting Momo’s hair, hugging a flustered Jeongyeon, kissing Chaeyoung on the cheek, all forms of physical contact were commonplace when there was a bit of alcohol in her system.

And with all of the members gathered in the living room while sharing bottles of wine between them, Sana loved the feelings bubbling in her stomach as her head rested in the comfort of Mina’s lap. Looking around, she noticed everyone enjoying themselves, smiling and laughing. Until her gaze made its way to Jihyo.

Jihyo was always able to hold her liquor better than the rest of them, especially Sana. Sana’s emotions were always written clear as day on her face. Jihyo, however, sat in the plush armchair quietly, staring directly in her direction. Those big, owlish eyes seemed devoid of any feeling and her blank but focused stare gave nothing away. A chill ran it’s way down Sana’s spine.

After what seemed like eons of watching and waiting for what she might do, Jihyo smiled and nodded before getting up out of her seat and letting everyone know she would be back soon.

Sana waited a few heartbeats before standing up herself and walking to where Jihyo would be waiting. Her heart pounded with excitement, but also uncertainty at what was going on in that girl’s head.

She didn’t have to go far to find out. Jihyo was waiting in the hallway adjacent to the living room, arms across her chest and back against the wall. When Sana appeared, she smiled warmly and pulled her into a hug. 

“Is something wrong?” Sana asked innocently. Why else would Jihyo signal for her to come speak in private?

Jihyo shook her head. “No, I just wanted to make sure of something.”

Before Sana was able to respond, Jihyo had already began working. Her hands grabbed at the sides of Sana’s waist and forced her back onto the wall before pressing their lips together in a rough kiss. 

Sana yelped in shock and Jihyo took that as an opening to push her tongue into her mouth. A moan escaped Sana’s lips as she finally settled into the kiss, meeting the forcefulness at the same pace. Jihyo’s grip on her waist tightened as Sana tried to go in for more; pushing a thigh between her legs and grinding their bodies together.

Whatever plan Jihyo had came up with, she seemed to have remembered it as she pulled her lips away and stepped away from Sana’s legs. She couldn’t help the whine that followed after the loss of Jihyo’s touch but she knew that the leader would handle her properly. She just had to wait and play whatever game she wanted them to play.

The both of them were breathing heavily; blushed faces close but not close enough. Jihyo was eyeing her again, but this time it was more like a hunter staring down its prey instead of the quiet observation from before. It was so dominating and made Sana feel so small; like she had no choice but to be compliant to whatever Jihyo wanted from her.

A thumb traced Sana’s bottom lip and pushed its way in. She sucked it dutifully, making cute little noises she knew Jihyo loved. When she was finally satisfied, Jihyo pulled her finger out and grabbed Sana underneath her chin.

“Who do these pretty lips belong to, Sana?” Jihyo asked, voice husky and low. A pool started from between Sana’s legs.

“Y-you,” she stammered back in response. “They belong to you.”

Jihyo seemed to like that response as she gave sly grin. “I couldn’t tell. They seemed to be all over everyone else tonight, and I don’t remember giving you permission to be a slut.” Sana swallowed and Jihyo laughed.

“And what about this?” she continued. Her hands made their way under Sana’s shirt, rubbing at her sides and thumbs pressing into her tummy. Sana shivered as the hands made their way to her tits. Jihyo was unrelenting, squeezing and toying with her nipples. “Who does this belong to?”

She couldn’t take this game anymore. Jihyo was intentionally riling her up and Sana just needed. “Mm b’long t’ you…,” she mumbled. At this point, the only thing keeping her from falling to the floor was her back against the wall and her arms wrapped around Jihyo’s neck.

“Mhm,” Jihyo mused. Sana could tell from the sound her voice that she was not done playing and she had to use all of her strength keep herself from crying out.

That would prove useless once Jihyo had slid a hand between Sana’s legs, pressing through her leggings onto her center. Sana moaned and she was sure the other girls could hear it but she couldn’t find it in herself to care. She was so damn sensitive from the alcohol and the teasing that all it took was one touch for her to lose it. Jihyo watched as she tried to get some friction from her hand, canting her hips and grinding down.

“And who owns these lips, hm?” Jihyo asked teasingly. Sana didn’t respond, just whined as she wiggled more to get what she needed. “Tell me, Sana.”

“Mommy,” Sana cried, falling into Jihyo and burying her face in her neck. “M-mommy owns them...”

“Good girl,” Jihyo murmured, finally giving into what she knew they both wanted. Her fingers pressed into Sana harder, curling up and moving the fabric of her panties around the sensitive skin underneath. Sana whimpered as Jihyo’s teeth made contact with her exposed neck, biting fiercely. Jealousy and possessiveness were driving her mad and Sana was going to be severely marked up for a while. She didn’t mind it too much; it was nice to be claimed by her leader. To know that Jihyo wanted her so much as to claim her for everyone to see. She should’ve known that wouldn’t be enough for her alone, though.

Jihyo pulled away, gasping for air and keeping Sana upright. She knew how to keep Sana edged long enough to make her desperate and that’s exactly what she was doing. Sana was desperate and whiny and downright pathetic as she clung to Jihyo tightly. Whimpers escaped from her throat on their own as she grinded down messily against Jihyo’s toned body. 

“Look at how needy you are,” Jihyo breathed. “I haven’t even fucked you properly and you’re humping me like a little puppy.” She finished her degradations with a smack to Sana’s ass— a sound that reverberated through the hallway along with her moan. 

Sana’s chin was cradled and lifted in the palm of Jihyo’s hand as she gave her next order. “Go to the room. I want you ready for me when I get there.”

She nodded furiously and almost stumbled on her way to their bedroom. Jihyo would want her to wait obediently, naked, and not touching herself like always. Except it was hard when she was left alone and turned on with the cold air hitting her skin in all of her sensitive places. Jihyo knew this and would probably leave Sana waiting until she couldn’t handle it anymore and started crying for her to come and take care of her. She had definitely done it before. Even still, Sana did her best to sit quietly on her knees, legs spread and hands under her thighs so that she wouldn’t be tempted to touch. 

After what seemed like hours but probably not more than a few minutes, Jihyo walked in. She looked at Sana approvingly, even going so far as to kiss her forehead and pet her hair gently. Sana’s once cold body warmed up from her touch and attention. Jihyo was the best at taking care of her, giving praises when she did good, and disciplining her when she needed. Her gaze was possessive, but loving as she reached around Sana’s neck to put on her collar; a simple, black leather with a tag in the shape of a heart and small bell. 

“You look so cute, puppy,” Jihyo said while reaching into her drawer to grab her strap on that had been used on Sana many times before. It was definitely one of her favorite toys they used and Sana planted her face onto the bed and lifted her ass in the air, presenting herself in premature excitement. Jihyo noticed and laughed in amusement. “So cute that I could almost forget how naughty you were behaving earlier… almost.” Another smack to her ass and she flinched at the impact.

“But I decided to be nice today and give you exactly what you wanted,” she continued. Her hand rubbed against Sana’s folds, effectively getting her worked up again. 

Jihyo began prepping her with two fingers pumping in and out with ease and gradually speeding up. Sana moaned quietly and rocked back to meet the pace Jihyo set. She could feel herself mentally slipping into a submissive haze before she was jerked back into reality from a noise coming from the hallway. 

“Ah- Jihyo, the door…” The door to their room had been left open and there was no way the other girls had gone to sleep yet if the sounds coming from the living room were any indication. She was honestly surprised no one had walked by and saw her with her bare ass in the air.

“I know,” Jihyo said nonchalantly. Her fingers hadn’t stopped thrusting and she even added a third, causing Sana to yelp in surprise. “I thought you wanted everyone to know how much of a slut you are. Go on and be as loud as you want. Let them know who fucks you this good.”

So that was it. Jihyo had left the door open purposefully as a way to not only humiliate Sana but to further claim her. Worse still, it made Sana even more aroused and willing to submit to what Jihyo wanted. But she had to try and protest this, for her own dignity’s sake. “I- I can’t do that…” 

“You can and you will.” Jihyo repositioned herself and slid out her fingers from inside of Sana, only to quickly replace them with the strap on. It fit all the way inside in one thrust— not without some force— and a lewd sound that sounded like a mixture of a sob and a moan came out of Sana’s mouth. It echoed off of the walls and Sana buried her mouth into the sheets to try and quiet herself before any more sound could escape.

Tears pricked at the corners of her eyes. The feelings of being humiliated, aroused, and in pain all together were too much. Not to mention being filled after needing it for so long; she couldn’t stop her body from shaking. 

Jihyo’s hands placed themselves at Sana’s hips. She rubbed along her torso gently, cooing as she let Sana get used to the length inside of her. “There’s my girl, nice and loud for me, okay?” As she nodded in response, her collar shifted from the action of a leash being clipped on. Jihyo tugged it forcefully, pulling Sana up and effectively keeping her from muffling any noises with the sheets. “Use your words, pet.”

Sana swallowed, feeling the pressure of the leather against her throat. “Y-yes, mommy.”

A hum of approval signaled that Sana had responded well, which was usually followed with a reward. Jihyo pulled back at the leash again— this time with her free hand back on Sana’s hip for leverage— and began pounding into her, pulling almost all the way out each time before thrusting in to the hilt. 

She kept a steady pace, filling up Sana perfectly and causing her to let out broken and strangled moans marked by each thrust. Every time her head began to fall down Jihyo would tug at her leash, making sure her voice echoed through the room and no doubt the open hallway. That mixed with the sound of the bell on her collar tinkling to the rhythm of Sana getting fucked to Jihyo’s pleasure.

Soon enough, the pace quickened and Jihyo’s grip on the leash got tighter and tighter, blocking the airway just enough for Sana to breathe but not much else. A familiar tightening below her stomach grew until she could no longer ignore it. “C-… c-“

Jihyo slackened the leash, giving Sana the ability to speak. “Does the baby want something?” 

It was hard to get anything to come from her mouth with Jihyo pounding into her relentlessly and Sana was tempted to just take what she needed without asking, but she knew that would lead to a far worse punishment. “... need to cum… please,” she rasped. 

Jihyo snorted in amusement at her request and a stone dropped in Sana’s stomach. She wouldn’t put it past Jihyo to edge her all night, making her go to bed without an orgasm or letting her pass out from exhaustion before giving permission. It wouldn’t be the first time. 

“You need to? Are you that desperate?” Sana knew the question was rhetoric but she nodded anyway. She was desperate. Desperate and small and obedient and she needed this more than she needed air. “Fine, go ahead.”

Sana cried out in relief and pushed herself back on the strap on a few more times before finally collapsing onto the bed. Her body was wet and trembling and the insides of her thighs were soaked in slick. She was a mess for anyone to come in and see but couldn’t find it in herself to care.

Of course, Jihyo cared. She turned Sana over onto her back and gently thumbed away the tears that were still on her face. Sana could feel her place kisses all over her cheeks, nose, forehead, until finally reaching her lips. They kissed languidly for a while with Jihyo straddling Sana’s stomach, trapping her in so she could finish marking her neck and collarbone.

“You’re mine,” Jihyo mumbled against her throat, kissing one of the purpling bruises. “All mine.”

Sana sighed happily, adjusting herself to the feeling of Jihyo sliding back in. “I’m yours.”

**Author's Note:**

> sorry if this sucks lmao  
> call me a dirty furry on twt @ furjihyo


End file.
